Code Geass: Renya of the Reclamation
by Ragez
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) The UFNSC is embroiled in war against the UFR Rebels. Conceived by the brilliant scientist Dr. Catherine Lamperouge, the Spartan II program looks to be the solution to ending the war. But a new threat lies on the horizon, one that would forever break the peace created by Zero 507 years ago; and Spartan II Renya is now Humanity's last hope at survival.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Renya of the Reclamation**

**A Code Geass/Halo Fanfiction**

**By Ragez**

Chapter 1: Arrival

2525, Reach, Military Reservation 01478-B

Catherine Lamperouge, _Dr. _Catherine Lamperouge; that was her name now. She had used the name Catherine numerous times, most notably when she aided Napoleon; but never with a Doctor prefix before.

Truth be told, she was beginning to wish that she hadn't. She had done quite a few unsavory things in her life, aiding tyrants, making people insane with power, killing said insane people when they got out of hand, and contributing to the deaths of millions all for the sake of ending her own torment. But kidnapping children, mere six-year-old unknowing children, and making them into supersoldiers?

That hit a sour note with even her.

Still, it was necessary. To sacrifice a few to save the many was something she was used to, something she knew had to be done in order to keep the peace Lelouch, the one light of her endless life, had sacrificed so much for.

C.C was already knowledgeable in the fields needed to create supersoldiers like these before; her decades of intensive study had only increased this scientific aptitude to one of a "super genius" as he colleagues regularly called her. Really, anybody could have reached this level with the time she had; she was more a cheater than a super genius.

Her Spartan II program, it was something needed in order to safeguard Humanity from both itself and others; something needed to stop the Insurrection once and for all. The current United Federations of Nations Chairwoman Kayoko Sumeragi wasn't doing nearly enough politically or financially to deal with the Rebels despite her efforts, so it was up to the military now to do what the politicians could not.

But even the current Fleet Admiral of the United Federations of Nations Space Command had his hands tied; large scale military operations would increase public anxiety and turn this pacification into an all out war between the Inner Colonies and the Outer Colonies in the eyes of the public, something that the UFN leadership refused to allow.

So it was up to her Spartan IIs to neutralize the Insurrectionists; they would infiltrate rebel bases, cripple and destroy rebel infrastructure, and capture rebel leaders. Doing it all out of the public eye and doing far more effectively then ODSTs and the like. They would be Humanity's Shield and Sword, protecting it for generations to come if her project ever advanced beyond its current state.

All these thoughts were running through her head as her amber eyes witnessed through the one-way glass yet another potential Spartan II enter the augmentation room, preparing for the dangerous procedure which could very well end his life here just as it did with several others. But this one was special; this was the one who she somehow knew would become a hero; a legendary hero that the public would forever remember.

"SPARTAN-99: Renya, beginning augmentation procedures." She spoke into a microphone, hoping to whatever higher power currently watching that Renya would beat the current odds and survive


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Renya surveyed the jungle terrain around him, his Knightmare's Factospheres picking up trace heat signatures through the foliage. The thicket was making confirming enemies via visual sight difficult, so he alternated between infrared and the new echolocation sensors to try and find the enemy before they found him. Echolocation was a similar system to sonar, but created a visual image based on reflected soundwaves that essentially nullified most camouflage technology.

His Knightmare Frame, the Prototype Byakushiki, was currently among the most advanced Knightmares Frames in existence. Boasting a Gladius Luminous Energy Blade Renya named Yukihira, a VARIS MK XI Rifle, and four MASER Slash Hearkens. Developed specifically for the Spartan II program alongside several other Knightmares, it absolutely wrecked Rebel Akatsuki MK-V Knightmares like they were nothing.

It was designed primarily after the Lancelot series of Knightmares, but also had several Guren series technologies; going down the Mixed Knightmare route of Knightmare Technology rather than the Britannian or Japanese routes that dominated modern Knightmare technology. It had a white and gold color scheme and angular armor, taking after the Lancelot, but also had a traditional Japanese Guren-style faceplate and Japanese technologies. It truly was a fusion of the two technological routes, which dated back to the time of the almost ancient war between the Britannian Empire and the Black Knights.

But currently the enemy was a rather cunning one, stalking Renya's team out and simply waiting for a chance to strike. Currently, Renya was separated from his team by his own orders. Tapping away holographic icons that warned him of getting too far away from his team and mentally ordering his Byakushiki to continue walking through the jungle in his cockpit. Inwardly, he wondered how on Earth the Rebels managed to fight with the solid controls that plagued older Knightmares; all current generation Knightmares worked via a combination of mental connection and a holographic interface.

Then, he saw something flicker on his echolocation sensors. Several flickers, actually, surrounding him from several angles. He tapped away the red holographic warning that warned him of unknown IFFs approaching, and activated his Knightmare's voice amplifier.

"Well, took long enough." Renya said, switching to visual sensors as he beheld five Rebel Knightmares surround him from all sides

The Knightmares were equipped with M-13 Coilgun Assault Rifles, an old model; currently the UFNSC used M-15s. But they could do their damage to current generation Knightmares in trained hands. It was obvious, from the way they pointed the guns at Renya without firing, that they intended on taking him prisoner; probably for the technological value of his Byakushiki.

His guess was confirmed, as the apparent Rebel leader spoke; "We have you surrounded; power down your Knightmare Frame, or be annihilated."

"_Tch, what a cliché line. Is that really the best they could do?" _Renya thought, smiling

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'm going to reply with…" Renya said, slowly bringing up his Knightmare's right arm

"Hell. No."

Suddenly, five cylinders broke through the trees surrounding the frames. Catching the attention of the rebel frames as they looked up to see what the cylinders were.

They were M9 High Explosive Chaos Grenades, twirling right above the group of Knightmares and glowing a terrifying orange color that signified their activation. By the time the rebels realized that, however, the Byakushiki's fist had collided with the soft jungle floor.

"_Absolute Defense Bubble Shield, activate!" _Renya thought, focusing entirely on giving the mental order

A purple hexagonal shield surrounded Renya, just as the Chaos Grenades exploded showering the enemy Knightmares with heated metal needles, which broke through both their Radiant Wave Shielding and armor. Only three, damaged, enemy Knightmares remained now.

"Oh the tides, how they turn." Renya spoke with a grin, as the Yukihira Energy Blade lit up with a bright blue color

He immediately rushed towards a caught off guard enemy Akatsuki, slicing the entire frame in half with a single slice of his blade. The two other enemies attempted to fire upon him, but one had its right arm shot off by Renya's VARIS, while the other was destroyed from a shot going right through the Akatsuki's Yggdrasil Drive. The remaining Rebel Knightmare Pilot, the leader, instinctively looked around; before noticing several more Frames emerging from the jungle. Obviously, they were the ones who threw the grenades and the ones who just destroyed his comrade.

"We have you surrounded; you know the drill." One of the Spartan II Knightmare pilots said, echoing the rebel leader's earlier words

It was all planned from the start; Renya deliberately put distance between him and his team in order to use himself as bait while the team waited for the enemy to make their move. But the rebel leader, refusing to give up, rushed straight at Renya; but soon had his Knightmare's knees shot to pieces by two of the Knightmares, his Akatsuki instantly falling to the floor only barely managing to hold itself up with its arms. Renya stood over the defeated rebel leader, and aimed his VARIS at the Knightmare's head. The eyes of every one of his comrades looked upon him, waiting for the blast of the VARIS' green projectile impacting against the enemy Akatsuki.

But, unexpectedly, Renya holstered the VARIS. "It's our victory, nobody else has to die today." Renya said, to the disappointment of a few of his comrades

Suddenly, the enemy Knightmare's ejection seat kicked in; rocket thrusters ejecting the enemy's cockpit out of his Knightmare. "Shit!" Renya shouted, jutting towards the ejected cockpit in a vain attempt to catch it

Luckily, or unluckily depending on who was watching; the hands of one of the Spartan Knightmare Frames caught the ejected cockpit. Crushing the metal pod with his Knightmare's strength until anything inside it would be reduced to a mushy pulp.

"Wow, real smooth Renya." The Spartan pilot said, throwing away the crushed cockpit like it was trash

"**Rebels Defeated: Spartan Blue Team has accomplished objective. Simulation ending."**

With that, the Knightmares, wreckage, and jungle disappeared from Renya's vision. Replace by the advanced insides of a simulator cockpit, darkness as the simulator's screens turned off one by one, and the slightest hint of outside light which grew as the cockpit began opening up.

"_Congratulations Renya: You bought yourself a one way ticket to some counseling, again." _Renya thought with a groan, slowly getting out of his cockpit as he awaited the inevitable tirade of explaining himself to his team and superiors

But Renya had won the battle, just as he always did. That was what mattered the most, at least to him.


	3. Interlude: Author's Note

Interlude: Author's Note

Well, this is kind of embarrassing. I forgot to put any author notes in the previous chapters.

Anyhoo, if you hadn't already gotten it by now: Code Geass: Renya of the Reclamation is a story that takes place the Code Geass universe 507 years after the end of R2. The United Federation of Nations is now the governing body of Earth, and the United Federations of Nations Space Command is the military government of Humanity; just like the Halo UNSC. Spartan Renya-099 is based off of the Renya in the Code Geass Shikkoku no Renya manga, but is obviously a completely different person.

C.C. is now Dr. Catherine Lamperouge, head of the Spartan II program instead of Dr. Catherine Halsey. All technology is now significantly more advanced than it was in R2, owing to the five centuries of advancements, and most characters in the original series are dead by now (not all, though. **wink**) with some of their descendants playing key roles.

The story will deal with the Insurrection, the lives of the Spartan IIs, and the current state of Humanity in the beginning; before moving onto the Human-Covenant War, the Flood, and the Forerunners. Geass and Codes will be included, and you'll see a lot of references and nods to both Code Geass and Halo with characters, events, locations, and weaponry; but keep in mind that I don't simply want to retell the story of the Human-Covenant War with Code Geass added, so the timeline of the war will go very differently.

So, yeah; this is my first story, and reviews would really be appreciated. I can already see a few flaws in my writing, but some objective criticism and praise would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Counseling

Chapter 3: Counseling

The age-old catchy tune of a breaking news broadcast broke the silence that had enveloped C.C's office, the immortal green haired witch boringly turning to see what had happened; it was usually nothing important to her, but curiosity had its sway over all.

"Insurrectionist attacks on UNSC freighters have been reported in the Epsilon Indi system, a system notable for the presence of the UEG Agricultural World Harvest. Harvest has the highest per capita agricultural manufacture of any outer colony, which nourishes the inhabitants of over a half dozen other colonies; making it a valuable target for pirate attacks." The news reporter spoke, "Ships are advised to stay on UNSC patrolled routes and keep a weary eye out for unidentified contacts in the area; this is Mila Ashford, signing out."

"Thank you Mila, in related news; the Harvest Solstice Celebration is coming up, sure to bring oodles of much needed-"

"_Odd," _C.C thought, _"Generally the UNSC blocks news of any kind regarding Insurrectionists. That they'd report Insurrectionist attacks on such a remote colony is very…suspicious."_

Her thoughts were interrupted, as a familiar face knocked on her door and entered.

"099, still the crusading champion of Dumb A.I rights I see." 'Catherine' said with a smirk, "Take a seat."

Renya sat down, grumbling a little at 'Catherine's' jab, before sitting down as instructed. C.C eyed Renya, starting, just as she always did while looking at him, at his metal left arm.

The augmentations had not been especially kind to Renya, disabling the Spartan's left arm beyond repair due to a complication with the bone-enhancing procedure. Luckily, the nerves hadn't been too damaged; so they were able to give Renya a prosthetic that worked just as well. But it would never be the same.

It was just one of the things C.C could never get over, how she ruined the bodies and destroyed the lives of even the children she stole from other families; she always tried to justify it with the 'It's for the greater good' line, but that didn't make her any less of a horrible person for doing it.

She then looked up at Renya's face; the man had stoic features, ebony black hair, and violent purple eyes. He reminded C.C so much of…

"Erm, ma'am?" Renya asked, interrupting her thoughts once more. He had noticed C.C eying his robotic left arm again, but chose not to speak about it; it was just one of those things rather not spoken about between them

C.C composed herself with a cough, before replying, "Ah, yes. The reason you're here." She said, before sighing, "Renya, I know we've had this talk before. But even if this just a simulation, the UNSC won't tolerate your benevolent actions in the field. If it hadn't been for Li-008's intervention, then the rebel leader would have gotten away."

"I would have captured him before he got far, the Druid System can track rocket signatures…" Renya said, as if justifying himself

"If this was a real combat situation, you wouldn't have had the time. ONI wouldn't send out a Spartan team to deal with a few rebel Knightmares in a jungle, they'd send you out there to deal with the rebel Knightmares _and _destroy the base they came from." Catherine said

"So, what? You're suggesting that I should have just killed the 'man' while he was already down?" Renya asked angrily, "That I should show no mercy, no hesitation, no forgiveness against any and all who defy us? I may not like the Innies, and I won't hesitate to kill them in a firefight; but they're still human!"

C.C sighed; talks like these were always the most difficult. She knew where Renya got these ideas from, the deaths of his friends during the augmentations had affected him greatly, and he couldn't blame him; but thinking like that would get him killed out in the battlefield.

"Look, Renya. I know it's hard, but sometimes you have to dirty your hands so that the hands of others can stay clean. If you didn't kill him, then he would have gotten away and inevitably would have killed again before getting killed by somebody else." Catherine said, "You're a Spartan, the best of the best; and you're not expendable. These men, who kill civilians, destroy homes, and disrupt the peace; they're the ones who're expendable, they're the ones who need to be eliminated for Humanity to have peace."

"Yet, we're the ones who created them in the first place." Renya replied calmly

C.C saw that the conversation was going nowhere, the boy was so stubborn; but stubbornness was an admirable trait in a Spartan, she really didn't have to worry about him.

"Well, this war can only end with one of us standing. Might as well be the ones who can keep the peace." Catherine said with a smirk

That; Renya couldn't disagree with. It was only a few years ago that the Insurrectionists had detonated a FLEIA in the Haven Arcology on Mamore, killing 2 million and injuring 8.3 million. He didn't have any doubts that a government created by the many unstable Insurrectionist factions wouldn't work at all.

"Whatever," Renya said, stretching his arms, "I've really got to get back to my team, discuss the simulation and such. So if you don't mind..?"

"Oh, you've never been obligated to be here; Renya. You just choose to do so when suggested to." C.C said with a smirk, "You're free to leave."

"Oh, but before you go; I heard that not every member of Blue Team was in the Knightmare combat mission for various reasons, more specifically 104, 087, and…" C.C trailed off, looking at her data pad, "117. Do speak with them about that, please."

"Don't worry, I will." Renya said with a smile, getting up to leave, "Bye."

With that, Renya left the room. Leaving C.C alone with her thoughts once more.

"_Lelouch, how much longer? How much longer are we going to have to bear this?" _C.C thought sadly, before going back to her work


	5. Chapter 4: 117

Chapter 4: 117

The unmistakable sound of a bench press, of heavy weights being lifted and lowered, echoed through the near-empty gym of the military facility. It was late, and most other Spartan trainees were either taking a rest, or doing night training; but this one Spartan refused to do either, continuing his heavy exercise unimpeded.

The herculean man took a rest, but it was not because he was tired; but rather, the weights were too light. He added another twenty kilograms, increasing the weight to 320 kilograms, and started over from his previous count of one hundred back down to zero. He lifted the heavy weights with nary a grunt, completely raising them before lowering them and repeating the process once more.

"Sometimes I wonder how many records we've broken in our training and exercise, but then I realize that they probably wouldn't count."

The Spartan lowered the weights, but did not get up to see who it was; he already knew. He simply laid on the bench press, the darkness of the room concealing his face as he waited for the newcomer to continue speaking.

"You didn't come to Knightmare training today." Renya stated, looking over the man lain down before him

"There weren't enough simulators." The man replied, in a heavily baritone voice

"There weren't enough simulators for you, Kelly, and Fred because two of them were undergoing maintenance. When they passed over the chance to take the one remaining simulator, you could have taken it."

"We're a team, we fight together." The man stated, in a voice utterly devoid of emotion

Renya sighed, walking over to the shadowed man, "117, we're a team too now. We all lost people during the augmentations, but just because Sam washed out doesn't mean-"

At that, the man lifted off the weights above him and began to get up; "Don't act like you care, 099. You _hated _Sam; you _wanted_ him to wash out." He stood over Renya, shadows still concealing his face

Renya bristled at the accusations, "John, the professor gave us all equal attention. Some just couldn't make it, some didn't have the luck you and I-"

"I know what happened, Renya. You and Sam had the same problem, complications with the Carbide Ceramic Ossification. Sam had his problem in his skull; you had yours in your arm. You were given the last remaining emergency stabilization injection to prevent the problem from spreading after most were used up by the others, even though his problem was life threatening and yours wasn't." John said, staring directly at Renya with no lack of malice

Renya took a step back, somewhat surprised that John knew all this; "Nothing could be done for Sam; he was finished. Even if he had survived, his brain couldn't have survived the degeneration without loss of mental ability." Renya retaliated

"You don't know that."

"I may not, but Doctor Lamperouge did. She evaluated the risks and benefits, evaluated Samuel's chances for survival; and she made the decision that needed to be made." Renya said, in a slightly raised voice, "Someday, you're going to be faced with the same situation; and I only _hope _that you'll be able to make the same hard choices that she did!"

At that, red filled John's vision; who clenched his fists and nearly punched the other Spartan right in the face unable to hold back his rage at Renya's words, were it not for the timely intervention of a certain red-haired Spartan who had come across the scene. Catching the attention of both John and Renya.

"Renya? John? What are you two doing here?" The red haired woman asked, walking up to the two heedless of the tension that previously filled the room

John didn't answer, merely walking past Renya and the woman out of the gym; but not without glaring at Renya once more with a look that made the raven-haired Spartan realize that he had pushed John too far. Silence filled the gym once more, with the woman already getting the gist of what she had just interrupted.

"Renya…" She began, not knowing what to say

"It's alright, Karin. I have to deal with this myself." Renya said, putting on a smile for the other Spartan, "I'll work this out with John, somehow."

"He still blames you for Sam?" Karin asked, already knowing the answer

"Me and Sam weren't exactly on the best of terms before the augmentations, it's only natural." Renya said, "The matter of fact is that Sam's chance at life was taken away because of me, because of my complication. This is just something he's going to have to get over. How, though, I have no idea." He added with a sigh

"Come on, let's get some dinner. We all skipped lunch because of the Knightmare training, and Gene isn't eating without you." Karin said, trying to change the subject

Renya smiled, appreciating her efforts, "You're right, thanks. We'd better get to the mess hall quick then."

The two then walked together towards the mess hall, staying silent the entire way.

* * *

Mess Hall, two minutes later

Renya and Karin both entered the Mess Hall; to the sound of several dozen Spartans sitting around their tables eating whatever the cafeteria was serving today. It was never anything good, just bland, tasteless meat and vegetables most of the time. Today's special was mutton, a rarity; but still not much better than what was usually served up.

"Yo! Renya, Karin; over here!" A voice at the far end of the cafeteria cried out, catching their attention

It was Gene, another Spartan of Blue Team, along with Kelly, Linda, Li, and Fred. They say around a large table, eating their respective lunches. Li and Linda looked at Renya with a little apprehension, but the eyes of the others welcomed him and Karin warmly.

"You're late." Kelly said, "Get into a tiff with John again?"

She had meant it as a joke; bit regretted it when she noticed Renya's face fall slightly. All of Blue Team noticed it, and were immediately reminded of the death of Samuel and how hard it was to move on. Sam was very sociable and had the best sense of humor aside from Gene's, even helping to forge the bonds currently held by everybody present. He, Kelly, and John were best friends; inseparable. Out of all those that had died from the augmentations, John and Kelly both found it hardest to get over Sam's.

Gene, trying to change the subject, spoke up, "Well, you'd better get something to eat. The mutton's actually seasoned this time." He said with a smile

"Chewy as hell, though. Might want to get some pepper while you're at it." Fred said, trying to change the subject as well

Renya smiled, "Yeah, I will." He said, before walking towards the food counter along with Karin

The members of Blue Team all exchanged a glance once Renya was out of earshot, "Seriously, guys; it's been weeks. They've got to patch this up before we get shipped out." Kelly said, it was obvious that she did not blame Renya for what happened like John did

"If John wants somebody to blame; let him." Linda said, uncaring as usual as she took a bite out of her mutton

"Renya needs to learn to take this stuff, just like he needs to learn to stop risking missions because of his kindness. He's a great leader, but makes the most annoying goddamned decisions sometimes." Li said with a hint of anger, waving a mutton leg as he spoke

"Li, he'll learn. But if they don't make up before we go on our first mission, it'll affect the result for sure." Fred replied, "We've got to do something."

"We've tried everything, Fred. John's not letting go of that grudge so easily." Kelly said with a sigh

"Well, let's get them in a simulation together; for starters. Maybe working together'll help clear that frustration." Gene said, his fingers twirling around his blond hair, "It's the only thing we haven't tried yet."

The other Spartans had their qualms about the idea, but before anybody could voice them out; Kelly noticed Renya and Karin returning carrying trays of food, and whispered to everybody to be quiet so that the two wouldn't realize that they were talking about the subject. Renya smiled as he drew nearer to the table, thinking of topics of conversation as if he didn't know what they were talking about. But he did, and it tore at him just as much as it did on them if not more so.

Something would have to be done, soon.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, yeah. Since Sam didn't die from the augmentations in the original Halo, John's a bit more bitter at the start. This'll change in the future, so don't worry about it. If anybody's got any other questions, I'd be happy to answer them.**

**Thank you for reading, and please take the time to review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Eridanus Secundus

Chapter 5: Eridanus Secundus

Renya looked outside a window, the blackness of space staring right back at him. The stars were numerous in the Eridanus System, but none of them were familiar to him; having been raised on Reach for most of his life. He turned around to check on his Team, dressed in the clothing of the crew they had infiltrated in order to stow away on the _Laden _as was their mission.

The _Laden _was a Parabola-Class independent freighter with routes in the outer colonies, it provided various supplies to rebel-held territories across the outer colonies; and as such, it was the perfect vessel to provide for the infiltration of Blue Team. Boarding the ship had been easy enough, but finding a hiding place had been a bit more difficult; after all, you couldn't have just expected that the crew wouldn't notice seven new crewmembers appearing out of the blue.

Thankfully, John had found a "perfect hiding spot" in a reservoir storage tank located in the upper girder. It was easy enough for Renya to rig the reservoir's fill sensors not to overflow, so as to allow the Spartans to remain undetected. There were only five hours left until they reached Eridanus, so the Spartans alternated sleeping patterns until they would reach the asteroid belt where the Eridanus Rebels were hiding.

This would be Renya's true test and the first mission ever given to the Spartans, to see if Blue Team would be able to achieve the mission without heavy casualties just the Spartan Program had originally promised. The team was mostly coherent, but Renya couldn't help but feel a little anxiety from his stressed bond with John.

"_John's a very professional person, but we need to be able to work in perfect cohesion to function as a proper team. If Blue Team is to survive this and any future missions, then I have to solve this issue soon." _Renya thought, his eyebrows furrowing as his violet eyes beheld the scene before him; John, Fred, and Gene were awake, looking over their sleeping comrades as they stayed on alert in case anybody discovered them

Blue Team would definitely pull this mission off; capturing Colonel Robert Watt, a high value target that the UNSC has been after for years, would propel the Spartans to glory and more high-value missions almost instantly; the UNSC had never been slow to adapt new tools in their arsenals, and the Spartans would be no different. The entire future of the Spartan II Program was riding on Renya, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it was quite a daunting weight.

-_**HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6, Sydney, Australia, Earth-**_

A high-priority meeting was taking place in Facility Bravo-6; a major base for the UFNSC High Command. In the meeting were several prominent members of the UFNSC leadership, among them; the current Fleet Admiral of the UFNSC, a tall, young-looking man with dull green eyes and raven black hair. The Fleet Admiral was currently thirty-two years old, and had earned his title at such a young age from a combination of excellent background, the highest military academy scores in the history of the UFNSC, and years of experience fighting naval battles against the Insurrectionists; of which he'd never had a single loss. He was an intimidating man, his cultured tones and sharp wit making it difficult for ordinary officers to even speak to him.

Also present was the current United Federation of Nations Chairwoman Kayoko Sumeragi, she was a rather unimpressive figure; merely twenty-six years old and having been rocketed to her position mostly by virtue of her Sumeragi lineage; but looks can be deceiving, as Kayoko was an extremely shrewd politician who was able to maneuver her way through global, or rather galactic, politics far better than most men older than her. She had been raised from birth to become one, after all, just like her mother, and her mother's mother, and so on until the famous Kaguya Sumeragi; the first Chairwoman of the United Federation of Nations all those centuries ago when Zero first appeared.

Also present was the current Empress of Britannia, Arturia vi Britannia. The Britannian Royal Family was mostly devoid of power nowadays, acting mainly as a ceremonial role for the UFN state of Britannia, but the Empress was still obligated to sit in on HIGHCOM meetings; under the agreement made between the UFN and Britannia back in 2187; three hundred and thirty-eight years ago. Her council was still appreciated, though; as she held an understanding of the needs of the people that was uncommon for a leader of such standing. She was currently thirty-nine years old, even older than the current Fleet Master.

Various important representatives of former powerful nations such as Japan, China, and the EU were also present. But the room was mostly filled with high-level officials of the UFNSC; as they mainly controlled the UFN during wartime, and now was such a time; the UFN representatives mostly just had control over matters concerning Earth, and today's topic was one that had absolutely nothing to do with Earth, yet concerned everybody present just as equally. The Office of Naval Intelligence, ONI, was presiding over the meeting; as they were the ones who had called the meeting in the first place.

With the exception of one official, an official who belonged to neither the UFN nor the UFNSC, a man who led the military forces of Earth and has been leading it for centuries; a legendary undying figure who's role extended five hundred and seven years back, to the very founding of the UFN and the Black Knights.

Zero.

The man was an enigma, but a welcome enigma; whose guidance and leadership had been almost unilaterally accepted by the UFN throughout the years. Nobody knew how the man had lived so long, his lifespan stretching beyond five centuries by now, but many below suspected that Zero was merely a figurehead; who's role had been passed from leader to leader over the years by the highest governmental echelons.

Those in the highest governmental echelons believed that Zero was either legitimately immortal, had actually been passed on from a previous high echelon that they weren't aware of, or a robot; because they most certainly had never replaced him or been briefed to replace him.

"Today's meeting is to discuss the unveiling of one of ONI's most ambitious projects; a solution to the Insurrectionist problem which has been a thorn in our side for the past few decades, one which we hope will be the _final_ solution." An ONI official, Chiharu Kaname, spoke; referencing the mostly-failed Operation TREBUCHET that failed to eradicate the Insurrectionists decades prior

Most officials and politicians present looked either wary or skeptical; ONI wasn't known for transparency, and rarely ever released news like this. The skepticism came from the fact that ONI had been promising an end to the rebel problem for decades now; with no concrete results other than driving them into hiding or uncovering Insurrectionist spies. The Fleet Admiral seemed to already know what ONI was talking about, judging form his unsurprised expression; while the seemingly immortal Zero betrayed no emotion beneath his famous mask.

"We call it, the Spartan II Program."

-_**Eridanus Secundus, Asteroid Field, Aboard the Laden-**_

It was time; the Laden was nearing the hidden rebel base in the asteroid field. Renya and Gene woke up the Spartans that were sleeping, while Fred and John had gone ahead to blend in with the crowd.

"Rise and shine, beautiful." Gene said with a smirk, as he shook Karin's sleeping body lightly; it was all the Spartan needed, as she immediately woke up rapidly looking around the room just as she was trained to do

Once all the Spartans were awake, Renya began giving the orders.

"Gene, Linda, and Kelly; you guys are to go on ahead with the rebels in order to make it into the base unnoticed. Karin and me are going to go to the cargo hold, and tag a crate with a NAV marker before meeting up with you guys. The meeting place I've decided is the base's public shower. So be there once you've managed to leave the crowd unnoticed." Renya spoke

His Spartans nodded in the affirmative, before heading out to the large crowd of rebels making their way to the base.

Renya and Karin then immediately made their way down to the cargo hold, taking care to ensure that they passed unnoticed as they used their memorization of the ship's schematics to find the cargo hold with no difficulty at all.

As soon as the two reached the cargo bay, Renya immediately spotted a crate of Sweet William Cigars that would be perfect for his needs. He moved toward the crate, planting a NAV Marker Transmitter for the UFNSC to find later before turning to see an uncertain, slightly angry, red-haired Karin staring at him.

"What?" Renya asked, noticing her expression

"It's been a month since I last brought this up; but even though it's already time for our first mission, you still haven't-" Karin began angrily, her head turning to the side

"_Karin, _we've been over this before; if John wants to hold onto his grudge forever, then let him. But I'll endeavor my best to do something about it during this mission." Renya said with a sigh, "I can't work miracles, but if you'd just let me try my way of letting this naturally smooth over; that'd really be appreciated."

Karin didn't exactly look entirely pleased with that answer, but she recognized that now wasn't exactly the best time to argue about it; "Whatever," She said while looking upwards, "let's just meet up with the others and begin the mission."

Renya nodded, happy to end the pestering no matter how it came about as he raced ahead of Karin towards the exit of the ship. He had a mission to accomplish, and accomplish it he would regardless of the friction between him and John.


	7. Author's Note: Possible Hiatus

Author's Note: Possible Hiatus.

Oddly enough, I'm fine with continuing the story; I've got the ideas set out, I've destroyed my writer's block, I've got time, and the story's got ways to go before I can call it finished by any stretch of the imagination.

But there's a definite lack of interest being shown in the story, since there's been a total of two reviews for this story in the timespan of around seven months. That's a bit discouraging, as you might imagine.

I may continue the story in the near future, provided that there's still some interest from you all in me doing so, but as of right now the story is on hiatus.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: New Story

I've completed the first chapter/prologue of a new story; Lelouch of the Reclamation. A few ideas will be reused here and there from Renya of the Reclamation (which is discontinued), but I'll be keeping in with a more Code Geass-oriented focus while Halo's events and characters fuse with the story.

Hope you could all check it out, thanks for sticking with the story this far!


End file.
